Auggie Matthews/Gallery
Gallery Auggie's Promotion.JPG Auggie_In_Drag.jpg Auggie_Will_Take_Piano_Lessons.jpg August Matthews - GMNY.jpg Auggie and Ava.png Fenrir in Auggie's Room.jpg Svorski Auggie & Topanga.jpg Sherlock Auggie on the Case.JPG Sherlock Auggie Looking for Clues.JPG Auggie_Arms_Open_Wide.jpg Season_2_Characters_Promotional_Picture_(Main).jpg Grandparents_&_Grandchldren.jpg auggieinlibrary.jpg Gmw cast.jpg Owl_Detective_Needs_A_Snack.jpg Auggie Matthews.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-18 at 3.53.54 PM.png Auggie and Riley 2.jpg Take on the World Opening Credits (7).png Auggiehowsmybreath.jpg GMSA342.jpg Shawn & Cory.jpg Not sad.jpg Smooch.jpg Grapes.jpg Peyton Meyer- 11373850929901247089195783083915 n.jpg Auggie& Baker.jpg Topanga at Bakery.jpg Auggie wants to fight for the bakery.jpg Auggie & Mrs. Svorski.jpg RileyAuggieMr.Googly.jpg auggieandgranny.jpg Aquarius or Shark Lawyer.jpg Gracious in Defeat.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-15-17-30-03.png Screenshot 2014-08-15-17-29-24.png Screenshot 2014-08-15-17-29-02.png Screenshot 2014-08-15-22-49-28.png Screenshot 2014-08-15-22-48-46.png Screenshot 2014-08-16-01-15-12.png Screenshot 2014-08-16-01-13-18.png Auggie Ovation.JPG Old Country Song.jpg Auggie's Promotion.JPG Sherlock Auggie Looking for Clues.JPG Sherlock Auggie on the Case.JPG Maya for Breakfast.JPG Auggie Gathers the Suspects.JPG Sherlock Auggie & Riley's Gang.JPG Anniversary Night.JPG Auggie Has the Remote.JPG Auggie & Maya.jpg Only This Many.JPG Auggieangry.jpg Angry auggie.jpg No_Longer_Best_Friends.jpg Only_Googly_Will_Listen.jpg Auggie_Faceplants_Googly.jpg Corpanga,_Auggie_&_Googly.jpg Augggie_Drops_Googly.jpg Ava_Asks_Why.jpg Topanga_Steps_In.jpg Dessert_With_The_Matthews.jpg Simon_Has_To_Go.jpg 10592656 769088486486262 1859019115422024840 n.jpg Family Court.JPG 10404217 769088456486265 5920580051585841700 n.jpg Motherly Hug.jpg Mother & Son.jpg A Hug For Auggie.jpg Auggie + Ava.jpg Ava's Back.jpg Ava Wants Googly.JPG Googly Obsession.JPG I'm This Many.JPG A New Friend.jpg Happy Auggie.jpg Bravo_For_Auggie.jpg High_Hopes.jpg Auggie's Chair.jpg Monster in the Bed.jpg Scared Auggie.jpg Auggie Scream.jpg Auggie Meets Monster.jpg Auggie Finds a Monster.jpg Googly Needs Hug.jpg Auggie & Googly.jpg Cory Gets A Call.jpg Here Comes Mr. Googly.jpg Bed Time.jpg Auggie's Room.jpg Auggie Hitchcock.JPG Hi For Real.JPG Topanga Means It.JPG Laughing Auggie.JPG Auggie's Pretty Good Day.JPG I Married Feeny!.JPG Auggie Confesses.JPG Confused Auggie.JPG Auggie & Mr. Blobbity.jpg Family Time.jpg Auggie Matthews- Owl Detective.jpg Extra Innings.JPG Matthews Baseball History Repeats.JPG Cory Ferps Topanga.JPG Auggie Awake.JPG Left With Augggie.JPG Don't Wake Auggie.JPG Auggie Gets Comfortable.JPG Who's Putting Auggie To Bed.jpg Scary Auggie.jpg Cory's Excuse.jpg Auggie Explains.jpg Groggy Auggie.jpg Riley_Makes_Auggie_Smiley.jpg Riley's_Real_Brother.jpg Surprising_Auggie.jpg Auggie's_New_Sister.jpg Riley_Speaks_For_Googly.jpg Matthews_Siblngs_Reunited.jpg Riley_Leads_The_Way.jpg Auggie,_Riley,_&_Maya's_Pirat_Aventure.jpg Blonebeard_Defeated.jpg Blondebeard_Walks_The_Plank.jpg Walking_The_Plank.jpg Auggie's_The_Brother.jpg Auggie_&_Joshie.jpg Cory_and_Joshua.jpg Josh_Surprises_Dad.jpg Auggie_Landing.jpg Shawn_Sneaks_In.jpg OK_Auggie.jpg Shawn_Sidesteps_The_Kids.jpg Decorating_Alan.jpg Sleeping_Fathers.jpg Daddies_Napping.jpg Rude_Awakening.jpg Shawn_Knows.jpg Alan_Gets_Back_At_Auggie.jpg Five_Minute_Feast.jpg Holiday_Meal.JPG Ready_For_Dessert.jpg Shawn_Steps_Away.jpg Holiday_Clean_Up.JPG Messengers.jpg Two_Grown_Men_In_A_Girl's_Bedroom_Window.jpg Theme_Song.jpg A-Wink.jpg Gift_Exchange.jpg Alan_At_His_Best.jpg Uncle_Shawn_&_Kids.jpg Matthews_Family_Christmas.jpg Holiday_Portrait.jpg GMW_Holiday_Card.jpg Auggie_&_Josh_Return.jpg Auggie_Brings_Josh.jpg Josh_&_Maya_On_The_Bench.jpg Table_2.jpg Matthews_Watching.jpg Waiying_To_Start.jpg Maya-Josh-Auggie.jpg Pulling_For_Josh.jpg Topanga_Talks.jpg Riley_Drops_Topanga.jpg Watching_The_Show.jpg Cory_Asks_A_Question.jpg Auggie_Brings_Ava.jpg Auggie_Picks_Ava.jpg Drawing_Lots.jpg Cory_Shows_Off_His_Card.jpg Auggie_Makes_A_Move.jpg Ava_Strikes!.jpg Something_Stinks.jpg No_Sympathy_For_Mommy.jpg Topanga_Losing.jpg Cory_As_Farkle.jpg Riley_Vs._Cory_Showdown.jpg Playing_The_Long_Game.jpg Late_Game_Night.jpg Auggie_Ready_To_Roll.jpg Long_Game_Ends.jpg Offended_Auggie.jpg Book_Club.jpg Auggie,_Ava_&_Topanga.jpg Showing_Off_To_Topanga.jpg Ava;s_Bling.jpg Topanga_&_The_Happy_Couple.jpg Yes,_Mr._Timberlake.jpg Svorski_Auggie_&_Topanga.jpg Mrs_Svorkli_&_Topanga.jpg Final_Glance.jpg Matthews_Mourning.jpg Riley_Finishes_Eulogy.jpg Riley_Comforts_Auggie.jpg Svorski_Service.jpg Auggie_Upset.jpg Auggie_&_Uncle_Eric.jpg Uncle_&_Auggie.jpg Mayor_Of_St._Upidtown.jpg Doesn't_Get_It.jpg Mr._Squirrels_&_Niche.jpg Eric_Without_Beard.jpg Eric_Getting_Ideas.jpg Tot5-0.jpg Matthews_Celebrate_Josh.jpg Auggie_Doesn't_Understand.jpg Proud_Older_Brother.jpg Gounded.jpg Watching_Auggie_Read.jpg Auggie_Asks_About_Archie.jpg Auugie_&_Fish.jpg Auggie_in_History.jpg Fish_Selfie.jpg Auggie_Interrogates_Lucas.jpg Class_In_Riley's_Room.jpg Auggie_&_Chelsea.jpg Auggie,_Ava_&_Fish.jpg Auggie-Fish--Ava.jpg Graham_Crunching.jpg Farkle_Needs_Them_To_Stop.jpg Farkle_Confesses.jpg A_Muh-Duh-Her.jpg Fluffy_Strikes.jpg Empire_State_Story.jpg Lucas%27_Fish_Story.jpg Double_Header.jpg Maya_Interrogation.jpg Maya_Interrogated.jpg Ava_Speaks.jpg Nobody_Leave_Town.jpg Guilty_Owl_Detective.jpg Auggie_Done_It.jpg Auggie_Get_Chelsea_105.jpg Owl_Detective_Sister.jpg Auggie%27s_Solar_System.jpg The_Solar_System_By_August.jpg 23.jpg Auggie_Hates_23.jpg Spagetti_Sneak.jpg Where_The_Spagetti_Is.jpg What_Cory_Wants.jpg Riley_Snuck_Away.jpg GMWTexasP3.jpg Auggie_Needs_To_Talk_With_Lucas.jpg Auggie_%26_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Sits.jpg 140152_1320.jpg 140152_1350.jpg Sibling_Forgiveness.jpg 140152_1432.jpg 140152_1868.jpg Kermit_and_Maya.png Sweet_Freedom.jpg Auggie_Talking_In_His_Sleep.jpg Good_Listener.jpg Auggie_Overhears.jpg Need_To_Switch.jpg Cant_Burn_Tony_Stark.jpg Auggie_Feet_Are_Not_Afraid.jpg Always_Protected.jpg Hearing_The_Call_Of_The_Lonely_Cory.jpg Give_Svorski_Their_Best.jpg Auggie_Plans_For_The_Next_Day.jpg NYE_Auggie.jpg Auggie_Aint_Gonna_Be_Baby_New_Year.jpg The Rooftop - New Year.jpg Newyear4.jpg Newyear5.jpg Aftermath-NYE.jpg Newyear3.jpg Newyear2.jpg Newyear.jpg Matthews Apartment Rooftop - GMNY.jpg Participant.jpg STEM_Promo_(4).jpg STEM_Promo_(3).jpg STEM_Promo_(2).jpg STEM_Promo_(1).jpg Spitting_Mad_Ava.jpg Auggie_About_To_Be_Crushed_by_Ava.jpg Auggie_Scores.jpg Auggie_Wants_Allowance.jpg Auggie_Getting_Upset.jpg Auggie_Offered_Posage.jpg Auggie_Wants_To_Make_Amends.jpg Auggie_And_His_Parents.jpg Auggie_Knows_A_Secret.jpg World_Needs_Teachers.jpg Auggie_Gets_His_Allowance.jpg Auggie_Is_Down.jpg Auggie_Cuts_His_Mommy_Off.jpg Auggies_Old_Block.jpg Auggie_Still_Bored.jpg Auggie_Makes_A_Choice.jpg Cory_Carries_The_Colors.jpg Auggies_Gals.jpg Auggie_&_Frankie.jpg Flustered_Auggie.jpg Auggie_Matthews,_Attorney.jpg Reconsidering_A_Career_In_Law.jpg New_Girl_In_Class.jpg Auggie & Topanga - GMW 3x01.png Auggie_Makes_It_Home.jpg Mini-Topi.jpg Not_The_Girl_His_Mommy_Is.jpg Auggie_Is_Fine.jpg Attention_On_Lucas.jpg Lucas_Has_His_Say.jpg Riley_Planned_A_Prank.jpg Surprise_For_Cory.jpgS Still_All_Together.jpg The Matthews' Apartment - GMW 3x01.png Cory, Topanga, Auggie & Ava (3x01).png Ava_From_London.jpg Real_E-Mail.jpg Call_Topi_Mommy.jpg 30_Million_Yays.jpg Auggie_Wakes.jpg Good_Dream_For_Auggie.jpg Googly_At_Auggie%27s_Bedside.jpg The Purple Cat Club (Maya's Fantasy - 3x06).png Cupid Auggie at Topanga's (Riley's Fantasy - 3x08).png Bear1.jpg Bear2.jpg Bear5.jpg Bear6.jpg Bear7.jpg Sassy6.jpg Sassy7.jpg Ghost Auggie.png Ghost Auggie & AU Smackle & Farkle (WoT3).png Ghost Auggie in AU History Classroom (WoT3).png Scared August Matthews Ghost (WoT3).png Ghost Auggie - Matthews' Apartment (WoT3).png Auggie Ghost Fading Away (WoT3).png Auggie as Shawn Hunter (3x18).png Auggie & Morgan I (3x21).png Auggie with Morgan I & Morgan II (3x21).png Auggie & Ava (3x21).png Auggie_&_Topanga_(3x21).png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Male galleries Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Season 2 galleries Category:Season 3 galleries